Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Starkey Whitmore
Lexi Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? He is an Enhancer, a rare ability. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 78% 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) 75% 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? His father is a Fluctuator, and his mother is a Charger. 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? He excels at appetite suppression, since he normally eats once in 4 days. He's average at other skills. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' He is naturally great at this subject, but his grades dropped ever since his life became a disaster. In Level 7 he managed to get back to an A. Now he normally gets 93%. He does not think highly of this subject and usually doodles on a paper if he could. *'Alchemy' He's great at this subject. Well, ever since he attended Level 7, anyways. Like what happened to Agriculture, his grade dropped significantly after his life became a disaster. Now he usually gets 94%. He loves how challenging Alchemy is. *'Elementalism' This subject ranks 4th place in his favorite-subject list. He's great at bottling substances and looks forward to this class because it's a breeze for him. Similar to other subjects, his grade dropped in past but now his grade is better. Usually scores 96%. *'Elvin History' This is his worst subject. He often get 90% percent because he can't stop but snore and sleep in this class instead of actually learning stuff. Similar to other subjects, his grade dropped significantly in the past but got better ever since joining the Elite Levels. *'Metaphysics' This subject ranks 3rd place in his favorite-subject list. He admires the whole meaning of this class and always looks forward for this part of the day. Similar to other subjects, his grade dropped significantly in the past but got better ever since joining the Elite Levels. *'Multispecial Studies' He HATES this class. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEARN ABOUT OTHER CREATURES WHEN WE HAVE PLENTY OF THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT?" he often yells. He get 91% on this class, and similar to other subjects, his grade dropped and you get the idea. *'Physical Education' He doesn't exactly hates this class but he doesn't like it either. He loves this class when there is fun stuff, but most of the times he just play with grass until the class is over. Usually scores 92% in this subject. Like the other classes, his grades dropped and got better when he joined the Elite levels. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' This is his 2nd favorite subject. He is eager to learn enhancing and get better at it. Usually scores 97% in this class. *'The Universe' This is his most favorite class. He admires the stars very often and staring at the sky when feeling down always calms him down. This is his highlight of the day and usually scores around 98% in this subject. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I